Code Lyoko E80: The Omega Program
by James the Lesser
Summary: Yumi, still on break, leaves the group one member short. Even worse not one but two Towers activate at once, one Sanne and one Franz. What will happen? READ TO FIND OUT!Please R


**Code Lyoko Episode 80: The Omega Program**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

A week after the loss of William the group was still feeling the affects of it. Yumi was taking a break from the group, avoiding everyone at all costs. Ulrich had felt horrible; he was fighting and yelling at William before he died, again. Odd and S.S. were kind of glad Yumi had decided to take a break, after her actions where she attacked S.S. they were worried about what Yumi would do next. But then felt bad for being happy about Yumi taking a break. She was hurt; Ulrich had worried about her every minute hoping she wouldn't hurt herself to get a way from the depression.

Jeremie was trying to escape it all by burying his nose in Franz Hopper's diaries hoping he could find something that would get Sanne to Earth. He had almost decided to end everything by deleting everything on the Super Computer but stopped, even if they were programs now Sanne and Franz were still human and there might be a way to get William back, he had been immortal, how could he die so easily? "Aelita come here and look at this." Jeremie points to a line of code that he had captured when Sanne appeared on Lyoko. "What do you think it is?"

"I don't know Jeremie, maybe, it can't be…" Aelita looks over everything else on the screen to be sure. "She can't be, it's not fair, Franz is behind this!" Aelita pounds on the console hard. "He affected the data some how, he wants me to think she's, she's disappearing." The information showed something like a count down, a long lasting countdown that had been running for over ten years.

"Maybe he is to, maybe you were, I've never seen anything like it." If the information was correct Sanne's countdown would end in another seven months. "Sanne was on Lyoko before you and Franz so her time would be less." Jeremie tried to look for more information but the Super Scan comes up. "Franz, Aelita you call Ulrich and I'll call Odd."

"We don't need this now, shouldn't my Mom be doing something, she said she would focus on him." Aelita's question was answered seconds later as another Tower activates. "She's trying to stop him." Aelita had no doubt in her mind that was it with out even knowing what was going on.

Milly and Tamiya were snooping around the gym trying to catch either Ulrich or Yumi alone. The rumors were that Yumi and Ulrich broke up after Yumi went to William's funeral and said she loved him. The funeral was held at a church with a casket but no body, the parents said they had gotten a letter from the people who kidnapped William saying he was dead, and held the funeral. Milly and Tamiya wanted the truth, they wanted it on camera, and they were about to be possessed.

Jim was helping Ms. Hertz with her car, it had broken down right as she was leaving the other day, and Jim decided he could help and get some alone time with Ms. Hertz. They were usually busy during the day and after school was over Jim had other jobs to do and Ms. Hertz did tutoring to help make her house payments, they had very little time together. Jim gets a mechanic light out so he can see the underside of the car better. "I need to go on a diet, can barely get under it." He sucked his stomach in so he could get past the bumper. As he holds the mechanic light a black mist comes out of it, Jim sees it and panics; it was like the black mist that was on the news recently.

"Come on Yumi, it's been a week, we need you." After Jeremie had called Ulrich he called Yumi.

"I can't! I can't go back there! You said I could take a break Ulrich…"

"I know but both of them attacked this time, not just one, we need you, I need you." Yumi had ignored Ulrich the whole week, she wouldn't sit with him at lunch, she wouldn't train Pencak Silat with him, and she wouldn't even answer her phone until he made his number private so she wouldn't know it was him.

"I'm sorry Ulrich but I can't go I'm sorry!" She yells it into the phone before hanging up. She sits on her bed and tries not to cry, she thought she was done crying after William's funeral but she couldn't stop whenever she saw something that reminded her of William, heard something that reminded her of him, she had even burned the dress she wore the first time she celebrated her 15th birthday and he kissed her.

"Yumi dear are you alright?" Mrs. Ishiyama had heard her daughter yell something and was worried. Her daughter had taken the death of her friend hard and Mrs. Ishiyama worried Yumi would become depressed. Her husband said Yumi was dealing with it but Mrs. Ishiyama wasn't so sure.

"Go away!" Yumi grabs and hugs her doll to quiet her sobs.

"Where do we go first?" Odd and S.S. had made it to the Factory quickly, they had been on the roof enjoying the sun and each other.

"Sector 5, I doubt Sanne is attacking us but going after Franz, if we deactivate his Tower she will deactivate hers." Odd, S.S., and Aelita head to the elevator and go down to the Scanner Room. "Transfer Odd, Transfer Sandra, Transfer Aelita, Scanner Odd, Scanner Sandra, Scanner Aelita, Virtualization." The three land in the Ice Sector near the edge. "I'm entering the code now." Jeremie types in SCIPIO and the three are picked up and taken to Sector 5.

"Whoa, why do I feel sick every time? It's not like I have a stomach." S.S. holds sees Odd is affected by it to but Aelita is just fine. "Lucky." The room stops spinning and the door opens up.

"You have 3 minutes, wish I could help, I'll call Ulrich." Jeremie brings up Ulrich's number and calls it. "Ulrich where are you?"

"I'll be there Jeremie just give me some time." Ulrich was less then a block from Yumi's, he had taken his skateboard out of the sewer so he could go as fast as possible.

"Ok, right now the others are in Sector 5, we could use the help."

"I know I'll be there." And hopefully he'll have more help if he can convince Yumi. Ulrich walks up to the door and knocks on it, waits a second, then knocks again. The door opens and Mrs. Ishiyama lets him in.

"I'm glad to see you Ulrich, Yumi won't talk to me, maybe you could…" Ulrich interrupts her.

"You're doing better then me Mrs. Ishiyama, Yumi doesn't know I'm here, is she in her room?" Mrs. Ishiyama nods and motions for Ulrich to go see her. Ulrich goes up stairs and knocks on Yumi's door.

"Mom I said go away!" Yumi was rubbing her eyes, they were sore from crying, and ignores the person at the door.

"Yumi it's me I want to talk to you." Ulrich turns the knob; it isn't locked, and opens the door.

"Ulrich I don't want to talk to you!" Yumi grabs the closest thing to her, the doll, and throws it at Ulrich who catches it.

"Yumi you've been avoiding me all…" Ulrich stops and ducks when Yumi threw her alarm clock at him. "Yumi, that's it," Ulrich jumps and lands on top of Yumi pinning her arms down. "You need me, talk to me, and stop acting like this!" Ulrich holds Yumi down as she struggles.

"Get the hell off me Ulrich! Let me go!" Yumi twists and bucks under Ulrich but can't get out from the pin.

"Then talk to me Yumi, I love you and you're hurt, I want to help you." Ulrich holds Yumi down until she stops struggling. "Are you ready to stop acting like this Yumi?"

"I hate you!" Yumi spits in Ulrich's face and tries to get out but can't, Ulrich wasn't fooled when she stopped fighting, he had done that to Odd before he let out an attack.

"Ok, I understand, but I'm not letting you go until you talk to me." Ulrich doesn't wipe the spit off his face, if he let go of Yumi's hand she'd get out of the pin, and he had had her saliva in his mouth so having it on his cheek wasn't that bad.

"Leave me alone Ulrich, please." Yumi starts to cry making Ulrich feel bad but he knew he would feel worse if Yumi kept acting like she was. She blamed herself for what happened to William and if she kept thinking like that she would never be normal again. "You're hurting me, stop, Ulrich please."

"I am not you're hurting yourself Yumi. It wasn't your fault!" Ulrich tightens his grip on Yumi's wrists as he leans in towards Yumi's ear so he can whisper. "William didn't die because of you it was Franz; if you blame anyone blame him, not yourself."

"Mom," Hiroki had been walking down the hallway when he passes Yumi's room and sees a very interesting scene, "Ulrich and Yumi are alone in her room!" Hiroki runs down the stairs thinking his sister would be in trouble. Mrs. Ishiyama doesn't do anything; if Yumi and Ulrich were doing something together then it meant Yumi wasn't crying.

"Get off of me Ulrich!" Ulrich stays on top as Yumi struggles, he wasn't going to let Yumi go, she needed him. "Damn it Ulrich let go of me right now!"

"There it is, over there, past the two Creepers." S.S. points with her power pole aiming. If she could hit it with her pole then they would be able to deactivate the Tower quicker. "Extend!" The pole extends but at the last second a Creeper shoots the pole deflecting it away from the switch.

"Nice try, Laser Arrow!" Odd fires three before hitting the Creeper enough times to destroy it. "I hate Franz monsters they don't have a sweet spot on them." Odd fires a few more as S.S. aims for the switch again.

"Extend!" This time she hits the switch making the room change and opening a far door. "Come on Aelita we need…" There is a bright flash of light blinding all three.

"It has to be Franz, protect Aelita, S.S., you ok?" Odd rubs his eyes but it doesn't help.

"Get it off me!" Aelita had been attacked, what the other didn't know they couldn't see, but Odd points in the direction of the scream.

"Laser Arrow, Laser Arrow!" He fires arrows from both arms hoping he would hit whatever was attacking Aelita.

"Odd what are you doing?" Jeremie sees Aelita was losing points. "Good, keep it up, Franz can't get her if she's here." Odd was hitting whatever was attacking Aelita and Aelita.

"Get it off me, help, stop!" Aelita knew it was a Guardian by the feel of it and fights against it.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd fires more, finally doing enough damage to Aelita to materialize Aelita back to Earth.

Jeremie is relieved until he hears a laugh behind him. Turning around he sees Jim coming down from the ladder. "Sanne? Or Franz…" Jeremie gets out of the computer chair and backs away.

"_I will have my daughter one way or another Jeremie, give her to me or I will kill your friends, your choice."_

"Ulrich?" Ulrich hadn't gotten to the Factory yet, Jeremie reaches to his pocket and gets it out hitting redial.

Ulrich was still holding Yumi down when his phone rings. "Aren't you going to answer your phone?"

"And let go of your arms?" Yumi was still struggling against Ulrich but was getting tired, sweat rolled down her skin, her muscles hurt. After a week of doing nothing but pitying herself and crying her muscles weren't as strong as they were.

"I won't, I promise Ulrich." Ulrich starts to let go of her left wrist slowly, being careful, then reaches for his phone.

"What."

"Where are you, are you ok?"

"Yes Jeremie I might be a few more minutes." If Yumi wouldn't go with him it might be a few more hours.

"Franz, he possessed Jim, he's going after Aelita!" Jim charges his hands ready to strike Jeremie. "Hurry!" Jeremie jumps out of the way and lands hard on his knee losing his phone.

"Jeremie!" The phone goes dead. "Yumi, Jim is attacking Jeremie and Aelita, you have to come." Ulrich hopes Yumi will say yes only to have them crushed when Yumi strikes him in the side of the head knocking him off her and the bed.

"Get away from me! I'm not going to Lyoko, never again, never!" Yumi backs away from Ulrich until she gets to the end of the bed.

"Yumi you can't say that, when you get better," Ulrich stops, he wasn't going to get through to Yumi, this time. "I'm sorry; I have to go help the others, our friends." Ulrich gets off the floor and walks out of Yumi's room. Going down the stairs he rubs his head where Yumi hit him and passes Mrs. Ishiyama. "Keep an eye on her please Mrs. Ishiyama." Ulrich walks to the door and lets himself out leaving behind a Mother even more concerned about her daughter then before.

"Jeremie?" Aelita sees someone coming down the ladder and thinks it's Jeremie until the person jumps down the rest of the way. "Jim, are you Franz or my Mom?"

"_Come here Honey I'll protect you from Franz." _Jim opens his arms walking towards Aelita.

"Mom!" Aelita runs over and hugs Jim. "I knew you would help me." Jim wraps his arms around Aelita.

"_I've missed you Princess."_ Aelita starts to fight; her Mother would never call her Princess, that's what Franz called her.

"Let go of me!" Jim doesn't let go and instead picks her up over his shoulder. "Stop it!"

"_You shouldn't hit your Father Princess; do you need to be grounded? When we get home we can talk about it." _Jim with a struggling Aelita walks over to the ladder and literally flies up it to the top.

"_Stop right there you bastard!" _Milly was at the Factory and stops Jim on the bridge. "_Put her down or I'll hurt you."_

"_Dear why would you fight me? I'm your husband why don't you come with us? We are going home, along the way you can change into someone else, she's too young."_

"_Now!"_ Tamiya jumps from the roof of the Factory and kicks Jim. Aelita falls to the ground as Milly rushes over and grabs Aelita.

"_No! She is my daughter!" _Jim sticks an arm out and fires an energy blast at Milly missing by a centimeter.

"_She was my daughter, I loved her, I made sure she didn't keep her memories of Earth so she wouldn't suffer like I did." _Tamiya charges her hands. "_But you took me from her, you made me into this, I'll turn you into nothing."_ Tamiya fires an energy ball at Jim who knocks it away as Milly runs with Aelita on her shoulder.

"Jeremie, what do we do, Jeremie?" Odd and S.S. had gained their sight back and ran into a problem, no Aelita meant no way to deactivate a Tower. "Jeremie are you there?" Jeremie was still unconscious from the energy attack by Jim. "Well S.S. I guess we go back to Earth since we can't do anything here." Odd points an arm at S.S. who gets ready to hit Odd with her power pole.

"Now!" Odd fires several Laser Arrows from his arm as S.S. swings hard. Odd deals enough damage to S.S. and sends her back to Earth but had only lost a few points from her hit.

"If you want the job done right you have to do it yourself." Odd shoots himself with Laser Arrows until he is sent back to Earth.

"Put her down!" Ulrich had run into Milly who was carrying a passed out Aelita on her shoulder.

"_Fool I am the one protecting her from that bastard!"_ Milly looks over her shoulder. "_I am still fighting him back at the Factory, you should go and make sure your friends are ok, wouldn't want the same thing to happen to them would we?"_ Milly's laugh is deep and evil, the smirk on her face hitting Ulrich hard.

"Shut up! If you hadn't…"

"_If I hadn't destroyed the Guardian your friend would be used by that bastard to hurt you." _Milly cranes her neck to look behind Ulrich. "_Where is Yumi Ishiyama?"_

"None of your business Sanne, put Aelita down, I'll take her to the school and protect her."

"_Really? Do you think you could fight that bastard without help? Go to the Factory and help your friends, I'll make sure he doesn't lay another finger on Aelita."_

"How are we going to deactivate the Tower?" Ulrich was trying to get Aelita to the Factory figuring Sanne had kidnapped her before she could get to the Factory. "Put her down and I'll protect her, I'll take her to the school, come on Sanne."

"_Liar, you think I can't tell, I was a Mother for twelve years, I know when someone is lying!"_ Milly looks behind her again. "_Keep that bastard distracted, I'll get her to the Scanners, I'll get her to Sector 5."_

"No way Sanne we can't trust you!" Ulrich gets in a fighting stance. "I don't want to waste time fighting you Sanne but if you don't give Aelita to me I will."

"_Fool you'll never make it past him! He's to strong for someone so soft, you're hurting, I can see it even with these child's eyes." _Milly turns around and starts to run towards the Factory with Ulrich running after her barely able to keep up.

At the Factory S.S. and Odd find Jeremie hurt in the Control Room. "You're going to make it Brain?" S.S. helps Jeremie up who holds his arm.

"I think so, just a scratch, where's Aelita?" The 'just a scratch' was bleeding heavily; the only reason it didn't hurt was because the 'scratch' had cut down to the bone, through the nerves.

"We don't know we were left on Lyoko, maybe she got away." Odd and S.S. help Jeremie over to the chair, Odd taking the arm that was bleeding. "Einstein you're bleeding, I think I can see your bone, you need to go to the Scanners…"

"Not now Odd, let me see, let go!" Jeremie pulls away from Odd and uses the hand on his good arm to bring up the security cameras. "Tamiya, she must be possessed by Sanne, where's Aelita, and Ulrich, he said he was on his way."

"We'll go up and help, stay awake Jeremie, if you start to get lightheaded call us, we'll get you to the Scanners." They couldn't take him to the Infirmary, to many questions with answers they couldn't give. Odd and S.S. get on the elevator and go up to the Factory floor.

"_Take her, I'll deal with that bastard!"_ Milly throws Aelita at Ulrich who catches her but then he stumbles backwards falling over with Aelita landing on top.

"Are you ok Aelita?" She was still passed out and didn't answer. "We have to get you to Lyoko. I thought the others were already there."

"_You've come back; you a woman and you've possessed women, so weak."_ Jim charges his hands ready to fight both Milly and Tamiya at the same time.

"_You won't live for long bastard, I will destroy you, and I will drag your body out of my home and kill you!"_ Milly jumps at Jim as Tamiya fires an energy blast trying to catch him off guard.

"Hey Ulrich is she ok?" Odd and S.S. come running out of the Factory to see Ulrich with Aelita over his shoulder.

"Yeah, what happened, Jeremie told me you were already on Lyoko." Ulrich keeps an eye on Jim as he runs on the bridge to the Factory entrance. "She was like this when I ran into Milly, Sanne, help me." Odd and Ulrich carefully get Aelita down to the Factory floor carrying her to the elevator.

"Put her in, I'll send her first, hurry." Jeremie was only able to use one arm, one hand, and sends Aelita back to Lyoko. "Ok, get in, I'll send you to Sector 5 again." Jeremie sends the other three to Lyoko before entering the code to send his friends to Sector 5.

"Ok, this time let's not get blinded by the light." Odd and S.S. are cautious as they enter the first room.

"What light, what did I miss?" Ulrich has his sword out but doesn't see any monsters.

"A lot, what took you so long, weren't you at the dorms?" Odd is looking for any signs of a Franz monster a little worried that he wasn't seeing any.

"I had to stop somewhere, there, there's the switch." Ulrich points it out to the others.

"This is where I come in, extend." The pole extends out and hits the switch with plenty of time to spare. "Odd I'm scared, this can't be right, no monsters," S.S retracts the pole as worried as everyone else, no monsters, "this must be a trap."

"The Tower has to be that way, come on Aelita, we have to deactivate it then get to Lyoko and find the one Sanne activated." Ulrich takes the lead and goes to the Tower. "This is too easy; maybe Franz knows his plan failed, still be careful." Aelita goes into the Tower and deactivates it. Instead of leaving she stays in it and starts to look for any information she can on the count down Jeremie and her had found.

"Aelita you ok in there?" Odd noticed the Tower changed colors yet Aelita hadn't come out yet. "Sure is easy since there is only one Tower in Sector 5, I guess Franz wasn't thinking he'd need more here."

"Maybe she was attacked, we have to get in there and save her, come on." Ulrich runs into the Tower not seeing Aelita. Looking up he sees another platform. "Aelita!"

"What Ulrich, I am working on something, I'll be right down." Aelita had found the same files that Jeremie had; looking for the same data her fingers flew over the panel working as fast as she could.

On Earth Jim had fallen over, the Franz Ghost no longer possessing him. _"Fool, he turned her away, she will always help me." _Milly and Tamiya collapse to the ground as Sanne deactivates her Tower. Next time she might attack, this time she had Aelita trusting her, for now.

"Aelita we have to go to the other Sectors and find the Tower Sanne activated!" Ulrich couldn't get up to the other platform where Aelita was. A minute later Odd and S.S. walk in the Tower finding Ulrich alone.

"Where is she?"

"Up there." Ulrich points to the platform above them. "She won't come down."

"I'll get her, extend." S.S. does her favorite thing as her pole extends with her holding on until she gets to the other platform. "Come on Aelita we need to get going."

"Not now, ask Jeremie where the other Tower is while I work on this, I'm so close." Aelita had isolated the count down, she found her Mother's and Franz's, and hers had ended when she had gone back to Earth. "No, not my Mom, I won't let that happen, never!" Aelita's fist pounds on the panel closing everything but what Jeremie had open. She sees a file named Omega Program and opens it. "Why, Jeremie, Jeremie answer me, what is this!" There is no answer; Jeremie had passed out from lack of blood.

"We need to go to the other Sectors Aelita, whatever it is it can wait." S.S puts a hand on Aelita's shoulder, Aelita shrugs it off. "Look, the Super Scan shows there isn't another Tower activated, we need to go back." Aelita, through the panel connects to the Super Computer and materializes her friends then herself back to Earth.

"Jeremie?" Ulrich calls out, no answer. "I knew we couldn't trust her she did something to Ulrich!" Ulrich doesn't wait for the elevator and climbs the ladder to the Control Room. "Come on Jeremie, wake up, come on." Ulrich had found Jeremie slumped over in the chair, a puddle of blood surrounding him. Ulrich is careful as he pulls Jeremie out of the chair trying not to slip on the blood.

"Let us help." Odd and the others had gone up in the elevator. "Aelita you'll have to send him." Aelita walks off the elevator as Ulrich carries him onto it. Taking the elevator down they all get off and take Jeremie over to a Scanner.

"Ok Aelita scan him or something." Ulrich had felt Jeremie's breath, he was still alive, and everything would be fine after they used the scanners on him.

A minute later Jeremie falls out of the Scanner. His arm was healed, his blood was back, he was as good as new. "You going to make it Brain?" S.S. helps him up.

"I think so, I hate going to Lyoko, even if it's only for a minute." Jeremie sees his friends, minus Aelita and Yumi. "Where's Aelita?"

"She's the one who sent you; we didn't want to risk any of us doing it."

"Where's Yumi?" Jeremie looks at Ulrich, he knew that was why Ulrich had been so late, he heard her voice when he had last called Ulrich.

"She's still taking a break, I think, I didn't call her." Odd pats Jeremie on the back. "Good job Einstein, got us all to Lyoko with one hand, I can't even do it with both." Odd gives one of his goofy smiles getting the group to laugh. "Lets get Aelita then head back to the school, we missed lunch, can we stop somewhere along the way?"

"Odd you didn't miss lunch." S.S. kisses him on the cheek. "With all you eat how do you stay so small? It's not fair, I eat one brownie and it goes straight to my hips."

"I'm not small I'm Svelte." The group gets on the elevator, stopping at the Control Room to get Aelita, before leaving the Factory. Ulrich and Odd pick Milly and Tamiya up, leaving Jim behind since none of them could carry him, and take them to the woods before going to get something to eat.


End file.
